


Shame

by FixaIdea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Monsieur Enjolras will simply refuse to put up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monsieur Enjolras was glaring at his son.

‘You know how much I love you but no. I can’t support this.’

By the way his son’s eyes narrowed he knew he was in for a fight.

‘You can’t exactly stop me, father’ he said ‘Besides, it makes me happy. Why can’t I have this thing,  _this one little thing_  for myself?’

‘René, this goes agains everything you stand for! Can’t you find somethig less… backwards and wrong to make you happy?’

‘It’s my body we’re talking about. I’m sorry but you have no say in this.’

‘But-’

‘No. The ponytail stays.’

Monsieur Enjolras sighed in defeat.

‘René, darling, you’d look good with any haircut, or even with no hair at all, why must you torture your poor father with such horrible royalist fashion?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Fixa can't let go of a historycally inaccurate headcanon, and writes crackfic to excuse it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another bonus scene, from a little earlier of the duos life. Made for Ereinion.

 


End file.
